sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Monster!
Methos walks over to Morgana, "Pardon me mam, but would you like to buy some armor? or perhaps a vibro knife?" The scarred ambassador and her aides are enjoying a walk on this wet afternoon. Morganna has her mismatched gaze facing straight forward and she doesn't notice the falling man until she catches the sound of a splash louder than the pattering of the raindrops. When Mothos approaches, though, her aides step into action, barring off all passage towards the Ambassador one of them narrows his eyes, "The Ambassador has no need for your weapons.. leave us.." Methos says, "As you wish." Methos backs away and sits on a bench. Rodo walks at a leisurely pace. He spots the scarred ambassador and heads over towards her. He stops in front of the ambassador, and smiles "Hello there Ms. Ambassador, how have you been?" Dracolysk flounders in the fountain, spluttering water until he finally manages to haul himself out. Standing on the sidewalk dripping he grins sheepishly and then pushes on one of the suits button. A small whiring sound can faintly be heard and then steam seen rising from the suit as it drys itself and its wearer. The aides recognise Rodo and let their guard down slightly, but their eyes still rest on the weapons dealer, "Apart from people tryuing to sell me weapons, I'm fine." an umbrella protects the Ambassador from the rain, and she sighs heavily. When she moves, the droplets collect together and drop down to join the rest of the water in the puddles. "It's a shame the hot weather has to end." Rodo smirks slightly at Morganna "I would have figured you would enjoy the dreary raining season." He runs his hand through his wet hair, making the small droplets of water fall out the back. "So, how have you been? Anyone giving you trouble?" Dracolysk after a few moments pass the whiring sound stops and the suit is once again dry, with water beading as it hits and running off the fabric. Hugo runs his hands through his hair a few times in a vain attempt to comb it before giving up Morganna shakes her head curtly and responds to Rodo's question with a dry, and to the point "No." this is a nice change from morgs trying to kill her poor cousin, "The vast majority of people here have actually been relatively pleasent.. but I don't like those damn rebels one bit.." Rodo grins at Morganna "Well, you let me know if anyone does give you trouble." He looks around "Well, I think that's natural an Imperial not liking people of the New Republic." He shakes his head "Oh well, do you want to get out of this rain, and get something to eat?" The scarred ambassador motions towards the sand bar with a flourish of her hand, "I was just thinking that, you read my mind. It'll be my treat.." without waiting for Rodo to answer, Morganna begins to move towards the dry establishment, "How is Kadgie lately? I've not seen her.." Rodo walks after Morganna, trying to get himself a little protection from the rain, while hiding under the umbrella. He looks up at Morganna "I don't know too much aboutu Kadgie, I haven't seen her much myself. I presume she is doing well...but I'm not sure." After she enters the bar, Morganna lowers her umbrella and hands it to one of her aides, "She must be busy, I haven't heard or seen of her for quite some time now.." The ambassador heads towards a relatively quiet corner booth, with a view of most of the establishment. Rodo follows Morganna, like one of her aides. He nods "Yes, I'm sure being the president is a very busy job." He sits down in the corner booth with you "I'm sure that the ambassador's job isn't all that easy either, is it?" He looks up at you, then down at his menu deciding on what he would like to eat. Morganna picks up her menu and peruses it quietly, she shakes her head, "No, it's not an easy job.. as you can probably guess, it's far, far different than I am used to..." she points to one item on the menu and her eye flashes, as though she's making the decision. Kaley steps into the bar and pulls down the hood of her clear rain poncho. Shaking her head slightly she tries to get some of the wetness out of her hair but only manages to make a mess of it. Not being too concerned with her hair, she makes her way over to the bar where she orders a juice from Ariani. While she waits on the drink she looks around the area in hopes to see a friend. Morganna is seated in one of the corner booths, a pair of aides stand liike sentinels, watching the actions and reactions of all of the patrons of the room, which is relatively crowded due to the rain. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaley notices a soft glow and grins mischievously. Leaving the bar without her drink, Ariani calls to the Sarian to return for it, but she is already on to other things. She makes her way to the corner booth and grins. "Hello Morganna. How have you been?" The scarred ambassador's eyebrow quirks curiously as Kaley approaches the table, she leans back in the booth and regards the grinning sarian woman carefully, "You're in a happy mood tonight, have a seat.." the ambassador motions to the seat recently abandoned by Rodo. Kaley slides into the booth. "I like the rainy season. It's kind of cleansing in a way." She shakes her head, "But that's not exactly what I wanted to discuss with you." She pauses. "Have you been having any fun lately? I mean really, being a diplomat can get pretty boring, can't it?" Now this has her curoiosity piqued, morganna lowers her voice so as not to be heard, even by her aides, "The rain is nice, but yes, this can get a little boring, the only fun I've had lately is hunting a rather endangered beast in the Caspar wilds... what did you wish to speak with me about?" the ambassador's blue eye glows brightly, illuminating Kaley's face. Kaley waves her hand with her words. "I was going to invite you on a hunt." Her eyes glitter with evil intentions, "But I guess you've been hunting already. You might not find this hunt as fun." Morganna raises her eyebrow and leans foreward, her organic eye bears an almost frightening glint to it, almost some strange kind of, well, for the want of a better term, lust.. "Oh, I love a good hunt.." Morganna's more feral voice hisses, "What is they prey?" "Oh just this little pest I need to get rid of, her name is Jali. Have you met her?" Kaley doesn't seem to care that she is talking about a human and not some wild beast. The ambassador's organic eye widens, "Don't you mean 'it' she says quickly in a hushed tone, "Ozzle told me that you were looking forward to hurting 'her' badly, I wouldn't ewant to deprive you of such... pleasure.." Morganna grins and shivers. Kaley laughs. "Yes, I mean 'it'. And if she puts up too much of a fight I have no problems with not bringing her alive." She pauses, "I was looking for your help because I'm sure she's with some friends, and frankly, I can't take on all of them. And I know you get bored around here. You could use the excitement." Morganna takes a deep, sharp breath and then, as though suddenly depressed, the ambassador shakes her head, "I can't, Kaley.. if anyone sees me, if 'it' lives to tell, I'll be killed.." Morganna seems to be so incredibly torn by this, "Unless I can be faceless..." Kaley spreads her hands and shrugs. "Faceless is good for me. I just need someone that gets a thrill from beating the tar out of someone. I don't like help, that doesn't enjoy the job." Morganna clenches her fists and smiles wickedly, "Where can I meet you? I want to remain completely anonymous, I'll even remove my eye.. I have the perfect disguise for this, one which noone will recognise me under..." Kaley nods. "That will be fine, and along with the cover of the rain you should be perfectly hidden." She thinks. "I'm not sure where that little tramp is but let's meet at the beach. There cant be too many people out there right now with the weather so we'll have the oppertunity to discuss some plans in private." The scarred Ambassador nods, and rises from her seat. She motions to her aides, "I'm going to need a little time to myself, this evening, if I need any help from you, I'll let you know.." the aides seem a touch concerned, but they nod, respecting the woman's space, "Going hunting, Madame? I hear that some of the beasts come out in this weather.." Morganna nods with a feral grin, "yes, I plan on bringing back a porduk.." Kaley stands from the table as well. "Hopefully the game will be rather nice tonight. My father's ranch is generally beaming with activity on days like today." She nods to Morganna. "I will meet you soon." She begins to walk away. The ambassador collects her aides and she, too, heads towards the entrance, needint to prepare for the hunt, "I'm honoured that you;re allowing me to hunt on your ranch, Kaley.. I'll have to send your father a gift.." Surging whitecaps paint themselves onto the powderlike, white sands of this sliver of beachfront, tucked between the two massive bluffs that encircle Plaxton City. The waves have eaten into several places on the shore, forming rocky outcroppings and small coves, but one long strip is laden with pristine, whispy sand. A few Pula trees jut out, throwing their branches toward the tides. A few hundred meters from shore, a jagged pebble of an island stands defiantly in the surf, holding up an old, unused lighthouse. The dusk sky above is heavy with rain cloudy that shower down drenching the area. Morganna(#3714PUACF) A single, cruel and grey eye stares out ominously from beneath a thick cowl, hiding the rest of this being's face from view. Where the left eye should be , there is only the hollow, disturbing emptiness of an eyeless socket. A few strands of reddish hair fall from beneath the cowl over the eyes, which a swiftly brushed away with a gloved hand. This being is also wearing a rumples pair of black spacer pants, with dark green patches on the inner thighs and knees, and boots with a similar colouration. The shirt being worn is a slate grey, sleeveless shirt. The exposed arm, neck and face areas of this being are covered with straps of dirty cloth, wrapped in a haphazard manner, covering every inch of skin. If this being is human, it's been through hell and back and looks more like a monster from a child's nightmare. A simple utility belt adorns its waist with small pouches, some of which appear to have _something_ in them, and a holster for a blaster, that is slung casually over the right hip and contains a menacing looking blaster pistol that isn't peacebonded. Up on the northern bluff, three figures sit in the rain looking out to sea through the downpour. If one was to watch closely, they would see a woman sitting with a man on each side, the men clothed in black and the woman in a blue dress. They don't move, and don't turn to talk. Doesn't mean they don't talk, just they don't turn to talk if they are indeed talking. They seem focused on the water rather than the beach and don't really care who may be out on the beach today. They have their own plans today. Too much time was already lost with recent events and today is needed to catchup the time schedule. Otherwise, they might have stayed inside today. Entering from a secluded pathway, away from the main city, and crouching in the sand, a single eyed monster wearing a tattered cloak stealthily walks down the beach, it pauses on one of the dunes near the path from the city and perches up there quietly, poised like a predator ready to pounce on something.. waiting.. Kaley reaches into a pocket a pulls out a small pair of goggles. The sun has set leaving very little light, save the lighthouse, to see from. The goggles give her a better view of who might be out here tonight. She waits for help to arrive before she does much else, but from what she can tell far to the north is who she is looking for. Kale looks at her chrono and wonders how much time it takes to change clothes. The cloaked figure which is perched atop the dune leaps down, cape ruffling in the sea breeze as the disguised individual lands squarely in front of Kaley, looking like something out of a child's nightmare. As it grins beneath the cowl, a slpark of energy arcs through the empty eye socket, prompting an even more greusome image, "Boo.." comes a low, growly and muffled tone. Up on the bluff, no one moves for several minutes. No one moves till the man closer to the edge of the bluff looks down at his own chrono for a moment before tapping it, then stands up and turns to the other two still sitting, obviously saying something before looking back out to sea for a bit and remaining motionless, just watching and waiting. Kaley jumps back and nearly screams, but catches it in her throat. Realizing what had happened, she shoves the cloaked figure, "What in the snark do you think your doing?! You almost made me scream, then our fun would be over real fast." She points way up the beach to the three figures. As Kaley shoves, the Cloaked figure stands its ground, Morganna is just as good at disguising her voice as she is at disguising herself, a raspy laugh emerges, followed by a quiet hiss, "You'll have to lead the way, I can't see too well in the dark, you see.." cricking its knuckles, the caped figure moves to one side, "And besides, I couldn't resist.. that was just too tempting.." The three figures never fail to continue looking out to sea, never having heard the scream, never seeing the deadly looking figure jump out to scare anyone, never to see what anyone may be doing down on the beach below, and never caring. After another minute, the man standing up turns to the other two and says something which illicits a bigger response than just a simple reply as the two sitting down stand up too. They talk for a moment, but make no move to go anywhere yet. Kaley ignores the comment. She's not mad, only annoyed. She should have seen it coming, at least now she be a little more perceptive. Shaking her head, she says, "We still have one more person to wait for. She should be here any moment." As she speaks the words another cloaked figure emerges from the path. Kaley blinks. "You would think I was the Jedi." She smiles at the other woman and explains the situation. "I think they are up the beach on the cliffs." She woman turns to the trio and nods. Kale doesn't introduce the hooded beings to each other, there's no need. As the three standing individuals finish their apparent conversation, they nod to each other and step towards the edge of the bluff leading out to the sea before suddenly disappearing. No scream or cry is heard, and nor do they reappear. The bluff is just as lifeless as it normally is. The ragged looking being snorts slightly and cracks it's knuckles, groqwling with a kind of blood lust, noone would ever peg this humanoid's true identity, for she is as far from her normal self as she could possibly be. At the sight of the other cloaked figure, The eyeless stalker crouches down a little, "Let's get this show on thr road." Kaley watches the group leave and wonders where they could be going. From where they were there are many paths that lead many places. She shrugs. "Where do you suppose they went?" The bluffs stand empty. Empty. Bare. Plain. Nothing on them, except the rain that falls. And the rain echos, almost tauntingly. Laughing in its own playful way. Yet, still no sign of the party. Disappeared as sure as vapor. Scrambling slowly towards the bluff, the bandaged figure keeps low, and alert, tense and ready for just about anything. Its fingers dig into the sand, and the head pokes up to peer at the place where the people were, looking for footprints, "They can't have jus' vanished.." Kaley shakes her head. "No, they didn't vanish." She points a few more meters up the bluffs. "There are a series of caves and tunnels over there. They could have gone in there. But if rumor serves that's where most of Caspar's terrorist types like to hide. There are so many different enterances and exits that it's hard to capture anyone that might take up residence in there." What would probably almost appear to be a twisted minion of Kaley's snorts and leaps over the edge of the bluff, walking with an almost stooped gait towards the place that the beings were just moments ago, "And ta think I didn't know 'bout them caves..." Still bare as the day it was made, the bluff continues to stand against the rain, bare and as empty as the sea it holds in place. At least as empty as the sea was before a small faintly distance mini speed boat appears on the horizon, heading towards the bluff's base. Clearly not the beach, but the bluff. Closer examination of the boat would reveal a single driver. Nothing special really. Just a single driver, out for a pleasure cruise at night. In the rain? Okay, so a little odd. Maybe it wants to visit one of these caves. Nah... who would do that? Must be a pleasure cruise. Needed a daily shower or some such gibberish. Yeah, that's it. At the sound of the speed boat, however, the cloaked monster stands up straight, flaring it's nostrils and growling, "There!" it begins to bound towards the area that the boat is heading, but manages to trip over the root of a Pulla tree just a few metres from Kaley, "Blast it.. did I mention I can't see too well?" Kaley catches the figure's arm trying to help it stay upright. "What good are you going to do me if you can't see?" She shakes her head humorously. "Come on they probably when in there." She leads the two cloaked beings to the caves. "My parents own a cabana down the beach and I used to come up here a lot. I know a few tunnel systems, but it's been a while." Just over the edge of the bluff is a small ramp leading down to a cave. The ramp looks newly built, and easily removable. The ramp leads to one of the tunnels in the bluff, but it doesn't look like this tunnel's path will be too difficult to follow. That is, assuming you can follow a lit tunnel. Every couple week a lightball sticks out of the wall to illumine the area in the tunnel just enough to see without blinding anyone. And while other tunnels do seem to lead off here and there, they are not let. The tunnel winds slowly downwards, closer to sea-level if it were to be followed. A glance back out to sea would show the speed boat probably about 2/3 of the way still from the bluff, but heading for a dock that is about 50 yards further north from this area. Now that she's stopped, the disguised one blinks her eye, pulling away froim kaley with a barbaric snarl, "I can see, but I'm used ta th' enhancements of th' eye.. it's this or risking my fnarkin' identity.." she crouches down and quints, "Gimme a few mins, I'll be fine.. d'you see that light?" the tattered figure raises a hand and points towards the ramp, rising to its feet once more. Kaley nods. "I see it. I guess this wont be as hard as I thought. I knew that little neef would be involved with some terrorists." She starts off toward the lit cave. The tattered figure follows Kaley, placing a hand on the vibroknfe by its side and growling lowly, "I wouldn't underestimate her...." comes the slow, cautious and muffeled statement from the beast, the sciuffed and torn boots of the ambassador predator sink into the sand, and the visible eye gleams with a kind of anticipation that predators get when stalking potential prey. Kaley stops at the entrance to the cave. "No, of course not. I used to work for her. I have some idea of how she thinks. Besides, there's no way to know what's really going on in there." She looks up the passageway. "What do you think?" The faint sounds of talk can be heard, but the words have long been lost by the distortion of the tunnels. The tunnel stands open, beconing, offering warmth from the rain, and ... maybe what is being searched for. But despite the lighting, the tunnel seems to bear a mood of death or torment. And the rain that trickles to inside the tunnel looks like blood at the right angles when the light reflects off the water and the darker tones of sand. An illusion that makes no sense with the normal colors involved, but a nice effect none the less. The faint sounds are suddenly silenced, but no sound offers the reason why. Death and torment do nothing to bother Morganna, if anything, they cause her to become more excited.. she tenses and slowly creeps towards the entrance of the cave, half unsheathing her vibroblade with a gloved hand and motioning towardds the cave with the other. A breeze picks up The shreddec cloak, whipping it around and making a very imposing image of the monster as it stands, poised and ready to strike. Kaley runs her hand along the wall as she makes her way slowly down the tunnel. When the voices stop, so does she. She looks to the other people in her party for a suggestion. The noise never resumes, seeming to have been silenced forever. And the echoing silence of it seems louder with the echoing of the rain from outside. The tunnel offers no suggestions, nor does it seem to offer any hindrances. The cloak and tattered, grubby cloth allowing with monster a little more stealth in the dimness, the ambassador in disguise begins to step foreward, slowly, carefully.. This is the pace of someone who has been hunting patiently for game more adept than itself, but despite the patience, there is an underlying twitchiness, like a coiled spring as the beast heads foreward. Kaley shrugs and starts back up the tunnel and suddenly the group runs into a metal door. She reaches into her sweater and a faint click and hum is heard. -If all else fails blast 'em.- She motions for the silent guard to open the door. The expendable ones first, as Ozzle would say. As the silent guard opens the door, the room that is behind door number one is found to be... quite empty. More like a checkpoint for whatever traffic may grow through here. A passage leads deeper into the bluff, heading eastward while another passage heading northward leads ever-downward, and anyone with an intelligence over that of an ant would likely suspect that this passage leads down to the dock earlier. Voices can be heard down this tunnel while a single set of footsteps can be heard down the other passage. The tattered woman stares towards the pathway with the single set of footsteps, motioning that way as she begins to head into the darkness, trying to keep her own frrt from following too heavily. Whether Kaley follows or not is left to her own devices, but the tattered predator has caught the scent of her prey, and stalks accordingly. Kaley grins and shakes her head as she follows the cloaked woman. Who knows what kind of trouble she may be leading them into. The single pair of footsteps is suddenly accompanied by a female's voice, "Damn it, Shiik. I should be at the dock, not you." A sigh escapes as the voice could be recognized as Jali's by those that know her voice. And not even 10 seconds later do the footsteps cease, followed by the opening and closing of a door. And then silence. Kaley looks to the other members of her group and hurries down the tunnel. That was exactly who she was looking for, she had no doubts. Speeding up as the voice is heard, Morganna incognito hurries towards the door, she twitches, reaching for the knob, but waiting for Kaley to draw nearer.. A gloved hand raises and she counts down with her fingers before swiftly opening the door and diving into the room, tattered cloth and cape flipping out, she looks like a wraith, or a demon or something generally not nice, and a low hiss leaves her throat.., the vibroblade glints in her hand. The woman figure, sometimes called Jali, jumps and spins around from the middle of the room, her eyes wide open with startlement, at the intrusion and at the sight she sees before her. A demon from hell. And she thought Ozzle was bad. Oh wait! He is! And this? She sways a split-second before she regains control and her eyes narrow before she replies, "A wrong turn?" Two Sarians against the south wall stand up, one of the pulling out his own vibroblade with a glint of disgust in his eyes at the foul sight while the other unholsters an elegant yet illegal blaster from his side. Of course, he doesn't seem to mind that it's illegal. Kaley bursts in the room behind the demon creature. Her blaster is in her hand with in a flash when she notices the rather large Sarian with the rather large blaster. She curses that it's set for stun but fires anyway. The cloaked figure stares from left to right in the darkish room, crouching and waiting for the guard with the vibroblade to approach, taunting him to draw near with a click of her thumb, and the hum of the blade. Drawing the blade across its own forearm, between the strips of cloth, the demonic being draws some of its own blood... None of the terrorists in the room, including Jali, had really expected gun fire. Never happened before, and shouldn't have happened now. So when the man with the gun collapses to the floor, and the other man looks to loose a little of his own nerve at the site of Morganna's action before approaching slowly, cautious, but determinedly as those its a struggle for himself, it's really no surprise when Jali utters an exclamative and runs towards the door at the back of the room to swing it open and try to run deeper into the tunnels. These terrorists were never meant to deal with twisted people like this. Jali was as twisted as they come, and they don't know the truth about her, so they are even more surprised by it all. One... 'collapses to the floor from the stun blast' and the other is 'determinedly as though its a struggle' The growling predator snarls, "Get Her!" to Kaley as she leaps towards the terrorist, vibroknife foreward, wet with her own blood... she savours this moment, something she has not been able to tap in so very long. When she is within striking distance, the bleeding beast slashes towards the approaching man, a crackle of energy arcs through the empty eyesocket. Kaley figures Morganna can hold her own against the untalented terrorist as she takes off toward Jali. The guard Kaley had recruited quickly checks the fallen Sarian to make sure he wont be getting up for some time. The man that Morganna slashes at jumps back at Morganna's attack, avoiding damage to himself by just a hair. This isn't what he signed up for and throwing the knife at Morganna, he turns to run, not even caring if the knife hit the target, only hoping that it was a distraction long enough. He slams through a sidedoor, not bothering to see it close behind him, nor bothering to see if the wild woman follows or stalks another. Meanwhile, Jali runs down her own tunnel, running as fast as she can. She saw the crazy fiend, and she saw Kaley. She isn't sure which she fears more, nor sure why she's suddenly being hunted. Only sure that things must not be good for them to stalk her to this lair. With blaster still in her hand, Kaley thinks briefly on just shooting Jali, but the thought passes quickly. -And miss the chance of beating his face in, I dont' think so.- She puts a little more effort into catching up with her. All the wild woman wants is a kill, she races after the man, adrenaline taking over her senses, guiding her, coursing through her veins like acid. With a growl, Morganna leaps at the man tackling him and wrapping an arm around his neck.holding him tight but not quite killing him yet, although she has the advantage.. she wants to savour his fear... and this demonic urge flshes through her single eye... As Jali runs down the tunnel, it turns and twists for a moment, Jali never really getting out of sight of her pursuer. Until suddenly a cry of fear is heard and the woman in the blue dress disappears from sight, falling through a weak section in the floor. Kaley comes up just short of the hole Jali fell in. The scream was a nice warning and Kale took it. Trying not to stand too close to the edge to fall in but close enough to see, she looks down to see how far the woman might have fallen. "No! Please No!" cries the tackled man as he tries in vain to loosen the tattered human's grip, even backing against a wall in an attempt to knock her loose. This just Makes Morganna even more into it.. she takes in a sharp breath and pulls her arm in tightly, a sick gurgling noise comes from the terrorist, followed by slow choking as his breath is forced from his body. Fear flickers through his features and he drops do his knees. A sickening snap echoes through the tunnels and Morganna holds onto her prey, like a lover caressing her partner, for a long moment, she breathes heavily and sweat trickles into her empty socket, "I'd forgotten how good that felt.." The fall wasn't that bad really. Jali only fell twenty feet into a large cavern below, and for once, the gods smile on Jali by her having not broken any bones. Of course, the wind was knocked out of her when she landed and she feels like she broke a bone, but all it takes is a look up to the place she fell from for her to find enough motive to move. Namely, a glimpse at Kaley. This sight causes her to climb to her feet, and start to move slowly away from the hole and hopefully out of sight of it too. Sated, Morganna, the cloth on her arms now soaked with a mixture of bloods and her back bruised from being pressed against the wall, lopes in the direction that Kaley had disappeared to, her breathing laboured, her eye bright and excited, "Well?" she asks, with a growl.. "I gotta go soon.." Monster!